Silence Speaks Out
by Lurid Gash
Summary: Kaoru has been silent and almost completely expressionless for two years. When her inner self awakens from her deep slumber, is she ready to speak and reveal her latent emotions to people?
1. Internal Awakening

**Disclaime**r: I do **not** own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it. Just to avoid any possible confusion, a person's thoughts are expressed without quotation marks. : D

Silence Speaks Out

Kaoru Kamiya charged at her hideous opponent with fiery blue eyes. Clunk! Swish! Smack! echoed in the air as Kaoru performed her improved double combo. She paused and examined the dents of her rival. Not completely satisfied, Kaoru hurled a full forced punch in his firm stomach. He was speechless and immobile. Thus, it was the perfect moment for the finale. Kaoru leaped into midair and aimed her worn out bokken at her foe's skull. An instant later, the awaited crack thundered in the young woman's ears.

Forty feet away, Kenshin Himura gaped at Kaoru's adroit abilities. Her strength and agility surpassed all of the female warriors Kenshin had ever witnessed. Although he was stunned at Kaoru's immense power, Kenshin was mostly fascinated by the flaming fury in her eyes. How could such a young soul emit this type of rage? Kenshin wondered.

Suddenly, a tap on Kenshin's shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He spun around and cried, "Sanosuke!"

"Hey Kenshin. Long time no see. What ya doin' in Futae no Kiwami Academy on this fine morning?" Sanosuke questioned.

"I am going to attend here as of today. Hiko said that it would benefit me if I learned to socialize and continue my training as a swordsman simultaneously."

"That's great, pal. Hey, if ya need anything, just ask away."

"Well...who is that young lady over there?" Kenshin inquired as he directed his gaze at Kaoru.

"That's Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"Ah...she is amazing."

"In battle, yes. Otherwise, when she isn't fighting, she's a walking corpse."

"What?! How-"

"Kenshin," Sanosuke held up his hand, "let me finish. Two years ago, she was a different person. She was outspoken, defiant, happy, and nonetheless, the most caring person I've ever met. Kaoru used to have many friends, including me. Nowadays, she's an outcast. She's been silent for TWO years!" Sano exclaimed, with two raised fingers. "People say that she still hasn't gotten over her parents' murder," he muttered quietly.

Kenshin was at a loss for words. A few moments later, Kenshin replied in a dangerously low tone, "No one deserves the pain Kaoru's been going through. Absolutely no one."

Sano swore that Kenshin's usual violet eyes flickered to burning amber for a second. That was the look of a true manslayer, Sanosuke thought. He took several cautious steps back.

"Sano, I am going to try to befriend Kaoru. I believe she needs a friend more than anything else at this time, that I do," Kenshin said, as he smiled.

Phew, he's back to normal. Sanosuke heaved a sigh of relief. "Kenshin, you really are something." Sano slapped Kenshin on the back gently. "I'd love to stick around, but I gotta go to class. Don't forget to stop by principal Anji's office to get your schedule. See ya around," he waved and strode down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Kaoru disposed of her bruised training dummy and broken bokken into the garbage can. Next, she grabbed her bottle and gulped down some refreshing water. Kaoru always savored the sweet droplets of crystalline liquid after she trained vigorously.

"Yep, water quenches every fighter's thirst," a cheerful voice unexpectedly announced.

Kaoru instinctively looked to the side and met the shiniest pair of violet eyes she had ever seen. Her faded sapphire eyes trailed down to an x-shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek. She felt her heart cringe at the sight of the etched mark.

Kenshin was aware of Kaoru's wandering eyes. Surprisingly, upon closer observation, he realized that her light hue of blue were void of all emotions. Where is the wrath from before? Maybe...No! Now is not the time to sort through the numerous possibilities of Kaoru's emptiness. I must remain focused and proceed with my plan, Kenshin chided himself. Soon, Kenshin greeted, "Hi. I am Kenshin Himura and I am very pleased to meet you. You are an impressive fighter, that you are."

The seventeen year old girl stared back at Kenshin without a trace of a grin. Kaoru's eyes continued to express a dull blankness. Why is he speaking to me? Everyone else knows that it's pointless to say anything to me. That's why no one has said anything to me in months, Kaoru mutely remarked.

A minute ticked away and Kenshin scratched the back of his head nervously. The blazing red haired man sensed that the conversation he had hoped for would have to be postponed. "Well, Miss Kaoru, it is getting late. I will be on my way to Anji's office. Do you happen to know where his office is?"

There was no response.

"It's all right if you do not know. I am sorry for taking away your time. I hope to see you again soon!"

Kaoru watched Kenshin stroll out of the gym, but not out of her life. Why would he want to see me again? Didn't I just act like a rock? Wasn't I rude for not giving him instructions to the principal's office? Kaoru pondered guiltily.

Yes, Kaoru's conscience answered. Kaoru, the stern voice began, you are finally regaining your sympathy for someone. The twist in your heart earlier and your current state proves it. Your frozen heart is steadily melting away. You know that you want to laugh, cry, speak, and _live_ again. It's been too long since you've shown any feelings to any living creature. Quit putting on your facade. Kenshin can help unlock your compassion for others if you just give him a chance.

You're right, Kaoru replied. I _am _developing feelings for someone. BUT, I must remain reticent and emotionless towards others. Remember what I shouted two years ago? I can't allow anyone to be close to my heart, no matter how well someone treats me. My past must never be repeated.

A/N: Well, that's all for now! Please send any type of feedback. It will determine whether or not I will continue my story. : P Why does enmity blaze in Kaoru's eyes while she trains? What exactly happened two years ago? If all goes well, the answers will be revealed in upcoming chapters.


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Rurouni Kenshin!

A/N: Hi! It's been a while since I last updated…sorry about that. I've been too busy with school work. Now that summer's here, I may be able to publish more chapters, unless prep school kills me. x Well, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

Broken

Kenshin wandered aimlessly down the dim halls for what seemed like hours. I suppose it is safe for me to use my speed. After all, the last person I have seen was Kaoru, Kenshin reasoned. So in a heartbeat, a blur of red, pink, and white zoomed through the vacant corridors.

Before long, Kenshin's eyes fell upon a grand door engraved with "Anji's Office" in gold. Kenshin knocked gently on the polished wooden door and a deep voice answered, "Come in."

Kenshin entered and found a tanned, muscular man sitting in a black leather chair. His hands were casually folded on top of his neat desk and his panda-like eyes scrutinized Kenshin.

"I presume you are Kenshin, Hiko's nephew?" the robust man asked.

"Yes I am, Sir."

"Please, call me Anji. It is a pleasure to have you here, Kenshin," he greeted, shaking Kenshin's hand. "I have heard great things about you. Your uncle told me that you are halfway through mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi style."

"Really? I thought that I was just an 'idiot apprentice.'"

Anji chuckled. "Don't drill that into your head. That's just his ego talking."

Kenshin laughed. "Well, I will continue to do intense training though. Hiko says I will learn valuable skills here."

"Ah…yes. Social skills. Making friends. Your friends will definitely boost your determination to win a battle. Always remember that _you _fight to protect them."

"I will treasure your wise words, that I will."

"That's good to hear. Oh and before I forget, here's your schedule." Anji handed Kenshin a sheet of paper. "You will be in all of Sanosuke's classes. I understand that you and Sanosuke have known each other for quite a while."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Now that I think about it, I have known Sano for eight years," the swordsman beamed.

Yet, Kenshin's light-hearted expression was quickly replaced by a darkened one. A sudden wave of hot mist prickled the samurai's skin. Subsequently, a surging power triggered Anji and Kenshin's senses. Kenshin immediately unsheathed his sword. He listened intently for any signs of movement.

"Ah…there's the heir of the Battousai and there's that traitor, Anji. Perfect," a voice of the shadows whispered.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed through the haze. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sakabatou. "Show yourself."

"You're too tense, Kenshin. You will never beat me in this manner," the voice from above snickered as he dived his elbow into Kenshin's head. "So long…"

However, the bone-crushing contact never came, for Kenshin swiftly dodged to the left.

The fog gradually thinned away and a heavily toasted man wrapped in tattered bandages stood before Kenshin, nodding approvingly, "That's what I expected from the Battousai's son."

"Who are you?"

"Makoto Shishio."

"What do you want?"

"Just your life."

The flaming red haired man stared at the mummy-like man coldly. "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, but your father ruined my life!" He paused to recollect his past. "Twenty years ago, he murdered my clan and then set my village on fire, killing my beloved Yumi and my blind brother, Usui. Do you see how scorched my body is? It's thanks to your old man!" Shishio barked in fury. "But nonetheless, I avenged for Yumi and Usui. I challenged that father of yours years later and it was a fight to remember," he declared with an intense orange burning in his eyes. "That 'legendary manslayer' fell to his knees and was devoured by my dancing flames, while I received not a scratch! Ahahaha! Ahahaha!" he exclaimed maniacally. Then, Shishio regained his composure and continued nonchalantly, "Anyhow, I must slay you too. That is the only way for my Yumi and Usui to forever rest peacefully in the underworld."

Kenshin looked at Shishio with pity. "I am sorry that my father has caused you so much pain. Still," his face began to harden, "I do not believe that you have a right to end my life, that I do not. I have no intention of killing anyone in the future and that is a promise that I will keep," Kenshin finished in a low tone, his eyes glowing amber.

"Liar…those are the eyes of the Battousai. I can see you following your father's footsteps."

"I will ne-,"

"Wait," Anji interrupted sternly. He faced Shishio with a determined look. "Why must you challenge Kenshin now? He has not reached his full potential. You would not want to fight unless he is at his maximum, right?"

"Sure, if I had the time. I don't drop by Tokyo often, so I might as well finish him off now. I have further plans after I destroy you two and this filthy academy."

Without another word, the bandaged man rubbed his chipped sword against the ground and human oil leaked out, causing flames to ignite. The Battousai's oil can do such great things, he thought. Next, Shishio raised his blazing sword and shot a string of flames around himself and Kenshin. Kenshin unconsciously jumped up with his sword, ready to deflect any attack. However, he had to blink and Shishio took a fraction of that millisecond to triple punch Kenshin in the stomach. The samurai gasped in pain. Unsatisfied, Shishio took this opportunity to power kick his injured opponent, sending Kenshin soaring out the door and into the wall. A few cracks were muffled as Kenshin's sword clanged onto the waxed floor. Losing consciousness, he slowly slid to the ground. All air escaped from his battered body and soon, a sweep of darkness claimed him.

"What a weakling. I expected much more from Battousai's son." Then again, I did kill the Battousai so I should be able to do the same to his son. Even better, Kenshin was defeated with the oil of his dear old dad, Shishio thought with a smirk.

While Shishio let his pride overcome him, Anji managed to use those precious seconds to jab his small pocket knife into the concrete floor. Then, he released his power into the gleaming blade and screamed, "Tou ate!"

Shishio instantly felt a rush directed towards him and thus, dashed to the right. The force that was originally aimed at him obliterated a nearby wall instead.

"Too slow, Anji, too slow…" Unexpectedly, Shishio appeared in front of Anji, holding his sword against Anji's neck. "To kill, or not to kill this scum," he taunted. "Hmm…I should kill you right now after you betrayed me to build this disgusting school." Anji stood there unflinching. "But, I'll spare you this time. I would rather let you suffer over Kenshin's slow death. Ahahaha." With that being said, Shishio returned to his ring of fire and vanished.

Minutes later, Kaoru and Sanosuke raced to the second floor in opposite directions. The two fighters were certain that evil was on the loose since their bloodstreams bubbled. Oddly, Kaoru's sprinting abruptly ceased when she spotted a small figure leaning against a wall. Sano also slowed down when he noticed his former friend approaching Kenshin warily. He quickly hid himself in a dark corner.

Kaoru inwardly gasped when she recognized the cheerful man from before. Except now, he could only greet her with his head drooped, showered with debris. At that moment, she forgot all about the intruder in Futae no Kiwami Academy. She felt a sudden impulse to draw closer to him, but she fought down the urge. Caring turns into love, Kaoru muttered silently to herself.

For the second time this morning, Kaoru contemplated on the night her parents passed away. Hate seethed through her eyes uncontrollably as she envisioned the ruthless assassin slaughtering her parents. The young woman shut her burning eyes and desperately tried to cool them off. She loathed this agonizing sensation even though she had always experienced it during her daily training. The exact, horrid scene always replayed as she swung in combat. At times, the training dummy seemed to have molded itself into the murderer. As a result, Kaoru's enmity flared to her maximum level, along with her ki.

At last, Kaoru brushed the painful memory aside and regained her normal colored eyes once more. She glanced at Kenshin and felt somewhat magnetized to him. Kaoru's feet set their mind on the kind swordsman, despite Kaoru's protests. Step by step, she reached him and the force of gravity pulled her onto her knees. Kaoru's head unwillingly turned to Kenshin's cadaverous face. Her pallid hand robotically traveled to Kenshin's neck and found his pulse beating slightly. Why can't I control myself anymore? Is my barrier crumbling?

Yes! Thank goodness, Kaoru! Your sympathy for Kenshin conquers your shielded heart. You're finally becoming human again! Kaoru's conscience rejoiced.

No…this can't be happening…not now…not ever…

In the depth of the shadows, Sanosuke watched Kaoru with interest. Kenshin must've really affected her somehow. Alright! She's on the road to recovery! Sano cheered silently.

Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes began to waver from light to dark shades of azure. Within seconds, the colors fluctuated more rapidly. Kaoru's mind swirled in chaos. What's happening to me?

Does she possess the same ability as Kenshin? Sanosuke continued to focus on Kaoru. He interpreted the light tints as expressionless and the darker shades as vivacity.

The confused girl's forehead was beaded with perspiration. Stop struggling with your emotions! Show your true color! Kaoru's other mind urged.

I can't give up yet! I don't want anyone to suffer because of me! No one else needs to waste their time on me! Kaoru mentally screamed. Her inner rage caused her flickering hues to die down a bit. She banged her fists in frustration. Kaoru was about to hurt herself once more, until warm, rough hands, took hold of her wrists. Without looking up, she knew who those hands belonged to.

"Kaoru," Sano's voice began, "let go of your past. I'm not saying to forget your parents. Just, try to be the person you were before the incident. Please do it for me, Kenshin, and most importantly, your parents. They wouldn't want you to be like this." Sanosuke's sincere, brown eyes gazed down at Kaoru, but they immediately saddened. Kaoru's eyes still reflected a blank blue.

"Please consider what I said. Crawl out of your shell," Sano suggested as he released his grip around Kaoru's wrists. "I'm gonna take Kenshin downstairs. Follow me if you want to. Otherwise, brace yourself. The ki from before seems to have gone, but it may return any moment." Turning away from her, the spiky, brown haired man hoisted Kenshin onto his back and took off with his red bandana waving good-bye.

Kaoru ignored the first half of Sano's statements and concentrated on finding an unfamiliar ki. Nothing sparked, so she let her guard down slightly. She decided to head towards the gym to think things through, but before doing so, she caught sight of a very disturbed and pale Anji at his doorway. Anji said nothing as Kaoru walked on.

At the clinic, Megumi instructed Sanosuke to lay Kenshin on a bed gently. Kenshin better make it, Sano hoped.

"I'll let you know how his condition is as soon as possible," Megumi said.

"Take care of him, Megumi. No one's better than you when it comes to healing…" Sano whispered.

Megumi smiled weakly and shut the door quietly.

As Sano waited outside, he reminisced on the night he met Kenshin. It was a night that rained splinters. Young Sano was huddled under a tree, sobbing his heart out. His godfather, Captain Sagara, had been beheaded for no legitimate reason. Drunkards had encircled him and attacked him for amusement. Sano had tried to intervene, but he had failed miserably. He had seen a swift slash slice through Captain's neck. Immediately afterwards, a fountain of blood sprinkled upon the drunkards' ragged clothes. At the sight of blood, Sano ran away with dread plastered on his face.

"Take my life!" the drenched nine year old bellowed into the darkness.

"How could you say that?" a mature boy of about ten inquired, stepping out of the forest.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Kenshin. Who might you be?"

"Sanosuke…"

"Please stop crying, Sanosuke. Everything will be all right."

"Everything isn't all right!" the young boy exclaimed, shaking his head wildly. "My Captain's gone! Dead! I don't have any family left. I'm all alone. Just back off and let me die!"

"I will be your family. You can be my brother. I never had a brother before."

"Really?" Sano asked, wiping away a tear.

"Really. Please don't stay under the tree. It's not safe while there's lightning. Please get up. You'll be warm at my home," Kenshin assured him with an outstretched hand.

"Thanks a lot, brother."

Memories of the past faded away and Sano was pulled back into the waiting room, mentally abusing himself. Stupid me. I should've looked out for him more! After everything's he's done for me, I can't stand him being in this state! It was his first day here, for crying out loud! It's all my fault! If anything serious happens to him, I don't deserve to be his bro. Sano buried his face in his hands and shook his head in shame.

A gentle touch caused Sano to lift his head. He met a pair of dark, remorseful eyes. "How is he?" Sano murmured.

Megumi looked down for a moment before facing Sano straight in the eye. "Kenshin has a few broken backbones."

"Is that all?" Kenshin's "brother" asked with a hint of hope.

"No… his legs are paralyzed too…," Megumi finished softly.

He gulped. "Permanently?"

She looked away. "There's a very small chance that he will ever make a full recovery…"

Sanosuke turned away from Megumi, but the incessant shaking of his shoulders spoke for themselves.

A/N: Special thanks to kewl, rOchElLe, Reignashii and wolfpack for reviewing: D

So how was this chapter? Any confusion? Any comments will be appreciated. I'm thinking about writing about Kaoru's past in the next chapter. By the way, Happy 4th of July!


End file.
